metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkman
The Sony Walkman is a portable audio player featured in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Usage Militaires Sans Frontieres A prototype to the then-in-development Sony Walkman in Japan, It originally belonged to Cecile Cosima Caminades to record bird sounds, but was confiscated by the Peace Sentinels after she stumbled upon one of the routine tests for the Mammal Pod. Pacifica Ocean later managed to steal it from the supply depot at Puerto del Alba. A few days later, Ramón Gálvez Mena used it to play back a tape that was allegedly from Pacifica Ocean's, aka, Paz Ortega Andrade's, friend for the commander of the private military group Militaires Sans Frontieres Naked Snake, which contained an all too familiar voice speaking with an unidentified woman. MSF's subcommander Kazuhira Miller initially believed that the Walkman was a Russian copy of the prototype, but later discovered and informed Snake otherwise.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > Special Items > WALKMAN Kazuhira Miller: Snake, about that cassette player Gálvez was carrying... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What about it? // Miller: That was no Russian imitation. It was the real deal - a prototype developed by a Japanese company. // Snake: Get out of here! // Miller: It's true. It had the Sony logo on it. The product name is "WALKMAN." // Snake: WALKMAN... // Miller: It's a revolutionary new concept. Music you can listen to on the go. You can take with you when you leave the house. I gave it a listen, and you wouldn't believe how good the sound quality is for something so tiny. And in stereo, too. Think of the technology that must have gone into it. And that tape is equally amazing. The treble range is clearly superior to any other cassette ever made. Stylish, too. // Snake: How'd Gálvez get his hands on a model that's not even out yet? // Miller: Beats me. It's not the kind of thing I'd expect some stodgy Soviet to be into. // Snake: Me neither. Tell you what, though, it's a fine piece of work. It'd let me listen to my music when I want, where I want. // Miller: I... never thought I'd hear you say that. But I have to agree. Me, I'm a recording freak, and I always used to laugh at the idea of a portable player. But now that I've seen it in action, I've changed my mind. Being able to take your music with you... This could be the start of a revolution in music. // Snake: Could be. // Miller: I'm having the guys at Mother Base study and analyze it. Who knows? They might be able to come up with something even better. Snake kept the Walkman for the mission, and Mother Base's R&D team was able to reverse-engineer and improve it. In addition, the Sony Walkman was also used to play back recordings that contained briefings, discussions between two people in general, or even old data files. Paz also utilized the walkman to record her log on the events of her stay on Mother Base and her mission for Cipher. Presumably, the Patriots/Cipher and Strangelove also utilized a prototype Sony Walkman, as EVA sent a multi-part cassette tape regarding The Boss's mission between 1959 and 1962 to Big Boss and the MSF,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Package for you, Boss. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What? // Miller: Yeah. Looks like a cassette tape. Don’t worry, it’s clean. No trace of explosives or anything. Return address just says “EVA.” // Snake: EVA… // Miller: Someone you know? // Snake: Old… acquaintance. // Miller: Ho ho hooo, the plot thickens. Tidings from an old flame? // Snake: Don’t start, Kaz. Anyway, I’ll check it out later. // Miller: OK, just don’t go running off after this chick. We can’t afford for you to be “distracted” right now. and Strangelove made recordings on cassette tapes regarding her past with The Boss when anticipating Hot Coldman offing her after the project was finished, as well as asking the Mammal Pod to recount The Boss's experiences in Operation Snake Eater and the Virtuous Mission. Walkman types 'Sony Walkman (TPS-L2)' Description 'Sony Walkman (WM-2)' Description 'Sony Walkman (WM-EX88)' Description 'Sony Walkman (NWD-W202)' Description Tracks The Walkman can be accessed under the Control Menu (provided it was selected during mission preparations), and will play tracks on it instead of the standard BGM. Upon finishing a track, it will automatically begin the next track before starting all over. Once it is upgraded to Rank 3, track skipping allows the player to jump to the desired track. As R&D upgrades the Walkman, new tracks will be available to play. # MGS20YearsHistory 1 # MGS20YearsHistory 2 # MGS20YearsHistory 3 # MGS20YearsHistory 4 # Confession # Enclosure # Everything Begins # Love Theme # View of Deep Snow # Show Time # Destiny's Call # Beyond the Bounds # Snake Eater # Calling to the Night # Raxa # Inori-no-Uta Through Playstation Network, additional tracks can be obtained: # Heavens Divide (second DLC download) # Koi no Yokushiryoku (first DLC download) # Outer Heaven (fifth DLC download) # Zero Allies! (fourth DLC download) # MGSPW Main Theme (third DLC download) # Koi no Yokushiryoku (Acoustic Guitar Duo) (sixth DLC download) # Sneak 1 (seventh DLC download) # Sneak 2 (eighth DLC download) Briefing files In addition to playing music tracks, the Walkman was also frequently used to record various interviews and briefing files, as well as play various old recordings. About the Mission Miller #Make Contact with the FSLN Commandante #Tracking Amanda #C4 #Basilisco #AI Weapon Parts #To the Command Tower! #Target Practice / Puerto del Alba #Target Practice / Rio del Jade #Target Practice / Aldea de los Despiertos #Target Practice / US Missile Base #Target Practice / Mining Barracks #Fulton Recovery #Fulton Recovert Mission #Destroy the Transport Truck #Sweep-and-destroy #Hold-up #Base Defense #Total Stealth #Destroy the Obstacle #One-shot Mission #Pooyan mission #Missile Interception Amanda #Rescuing Chico ##Prison Camp #Chasing the Jungle Train #Destroy the Tank! #Destroying the Barricade #Sneaking into the Crater Base ##The Fort #Stop the "Pupa" AI Weapon! #Into the Cloud Forest #Neutralize the Attack Chopper! #To the Research Lab #Find the ID Card! #Stop the "Chrysalis" AI Weapon! #Infiltrate the Mine Base #Neutralize the Guards #Stop the "Cocoon" AI Weapon! #Sneaking into the Underground Base #Escape the Prison! #Fighting Peace Walker #Fighting Peace Walker (Round 2) #Sabotage Missions #Claymore Mines #Defending the base #Evading Enemy Searches Chico #Photography Tips #Ghost Photography #Restless Spirits File Library Miller # Mother-Base ## Offshore plant ### New plant ### Queen bee ## Fulton Recovery # MSF ## Militaires Sans Frontieres ## MSF's Goals ### Special Forces ## The Need for Metal Gear # Clients ## Galvez ## Paz ### Snuff Tobacco ### CIPHER # Cold War ## The Cold War ## Nuclear Deterrence and Mutual Assured Destruction ## The Cold War and Peace # Situation in Central America ## The Cuban Missile Crisis ### Treaty of Tlateloco ## Costa Rica's Abolition of its Army ## The CIA's activities in Central America ## How to pronounce "CIA" ## The CIA-KGB relationship ## Grenada # A Great Leader ## Che Guevara ### Che's Footsteps ## The history of Guerilla Warfare ## Mate ## Che's visit to Hiroshima ## Scarf # Peace Constitutions ## Peace Constitution of Japan ### Article 9 and the JSDF ## The U.S-Japan Security Treaty ### The Nuclear Umbrella ## The Three Non-Nuclear Principles ## The JSDF ### Why Miller quit the JSDF # About himself ## Roles within the Mother Base ## Upbringing ## How Miller met Snake # The Fundamentals of Stealth ## Sneaking Mission ## Effective Use of Fulton Recovery ## Body Checks ## Weight Carried ## Aim Tremors ## Dressing for the Mission ### Jungle Fatigues ### Sneaking Suit ### Battle Dress ### Naked # CO-OPS ## CO-OPS ## CO-OP Ring ## Snake Formation ## CPR ## Camaraderie ### Snake Sync ## Heroism ## CO-OPS Weapons ## CO-OPS Comms ### Battle Cries & the Kotodama Effect # Special Items ## Cardboard Box ### Two Men in a Box ### Cardboard Tank ## WALKMAN ## Retoruto KareeThis is only available in the Japanese version ### Bon Curry ## Doritos ## Mountain Dew ## Pepsi NEX # Enemy Soldier Types ## CIA Mercenaries ## Patrolmen & Guards ## Commandos ### Shock Troops ## Scouts ### Ghillie Suit Soldiers ## Sentries ## Escorts ## Shield Soldiers ## Soldier Level # Battle Range ## Differences in Range Between Different Weapons ### Close Range ### Medium Range ### Long Range Paz #Costa Rica ##"Costa Rica" ##The Civil War ##Policy Shift ##University for Peace ###Professor Galvez ##Costa Rican Coffee ##Costa Rican Ruins #Costa Rica's Unarmed Neutrality ##Article 12 of the Constitution ###How it keeps the peace ##The reason the army was abolished ##Japan's peace constitution ##Perpetual Peace #Costa Rica's natural environment ##Costa Rica's tropical forests ###Tropical rain forests ###Tropical dry forests ###Tropical cloud forests ##Morpho butterflies ##Biological diversity ##Costa Rican Development Corporation #About herself ##"Paz" ##The Peace Sign ##Childhood ##Role in Mother Base #Costa Rican Coast ##Playa del Alba ##Bosque del Alba ##Puerto del Alba #Eastern Limon ##El Cenegal - Jungle ##El Cenegal - Ravine ##El Cenegal - Swamp ##Rio del Jade ##Bananal Fruta de Oro - Sorting Shed ##Bananal Fruta de Oro - Farm #Mt. Irazu Area ##Camino de Lava - Hillside ##Camino de Lava - Junction ##Aldea de los Despiertos ##Cafetal Aroma Encantado ##El Cadalso ##Los Cantos - Canyon ##Los Cantos - Ridge ##Fuerte la Ladera ##Crater Base #Central Heredia ##Selva de la Leche - Jungle ##Selva de la Leche - Hillside ##Catarata de la Muerte ##Selva de la Muerte ##Ruinas de Xochiquetzal ##AI Lab #Mine Base ##Miner's Residence ##Mining Pit Amanda #Nicaragua ##History ###The Nicaraguan Canal ###Sandino's rebellion ##Somoza ###Sandino's assassination ###The Managua Earthquake ##Rio San Juan ##Ometepe Island #FSLN ##FSLN ##General Sandino ##The "watermelon sellers" ##A revolution for peace ##El Che #Enemy strength ##Hombre Nuevo ###Abduction ##The CIA's strength #Relations with the U.S. ##Plantations ##Drugs ##William Walker #About herself ##Joining the FSLN ##Malaria ##Mi viejo ##Chico ##Mother Base ##Decision time Chico #Geographical Info ##Supply Staging Point ##River Valley ###The Real Basilisco ##Crater Area ###The Loch Ness Monster ###Nahuelito ###Ogopogo ###Mokele-mbembe ##Tropical Cloud Forest ###Bigfoot ###Mono Grande ##Ruins ###Kongamato ##Mine Base ###UFOs ###Abductions ###Elbakki ##UFO Photo #The Legend of Isla Del Monstruo ##Isla Del Monstruo ###Tranya ###Felynes ###Rathalos ###Tigrex ###Velocipreys ###Gear REX #About himself ##Amanda ##Father ###Quotes from Che ##Frente Compas ##Role in Mother Base #Love ##Puppy Love ##Paz's True Self ###The Mystery of Paz's Actions Huey #Cold War and the Nuclear Arms Race ##The Manhattan Project ###Hiroshima and Nagasaki ##Cuban Missile Crisis ##The Space Race and the Cold War Arms Race ##The Cold War and Peace #Nuclear Deterrence ##Nuclear Deterrence Theory ###Nuclear Terrorism ##Damage from a Nuclear Missile ##Metal Gear and Nuclear Weapons #Peace Walker ##Peace Walker Project ##Mobile Nuclear Launch Platform ###Self-destruct Function ###Tsar Bomba ##Peace Walker's AI ##Fighting Peace Walker ##Peace Walker with Mammal Pod ##The Fake "Peace Walker" Project ###The Reason for Launching a Real Nuke ##Soviet Research on Bipedal Locomotion ###Granin ##"Metal Gear" ##Shagohod ##Basilisk ##The Two AI Pods ###Reptile Pod ###Mammal Pod ##Transmitting Data to NORAD ###An Oversight in the System #About himself ##Electronic Cigarettes ##Impact on Genes ##Role in Mother Base #Dr. Strangelove ##How Huey met Strangelove ###Letter to Strangelove ##"2001: A Space Odyssey" #Taking Down the AI Weapons ##Pupa ##Chrysalis ##Cocoon Cecile #AI lab ##Facility and security ##Dr. Strangelove ##ID card #Costa Rican birds ##Birds in general ###Cassette densuke ##Quetzals ###Mimicking animal calls ##Hummingbirds ##Manakins ##Tree-wattled Bellbird ##Clay-colored Robin ##Macaws #About herself ##Cecile Cosima Caminandes ##Role in Mother Base #France ##Paris ##Foreign Legion ##National Anthem ##The Umbrellas of Chernbourg ##The Day of the Jackal ##Nuclear Tests ##Sartre ##Piccasso ##Macaroons ##Wine ##May 1968 Strangelove #AI ##What is AI? ###"The Ghost in the Machine" ##How to ID an AI ###The Turing Test ##Models for AI ###AI and the female brain ##The Need for AI ##Expert systems ##The future of AI ###The "Opposite Direction" in AI Evolution ##From pupa to butterfly ###AI code names ##"2001: A Space Odyssey" #The Boss ##How Strangelove met The Boss ##Why she used torture ##The Boss's white horse ##The Boss and peace #About herself ##The origin of "Strangelove" ##Personal history ##Role in Mother Base #People ##Huey ##Cecile #Metal Gear ZEKE ##Metal Gear ZEKE's AI ###A Different AI ##VOCALOID Data Files #Paz's Tape ##Between Two Women #Strangelove's Memories ##A Chance Meeting ##Joy ##Separation #Strangelove's Simulation ##Operation Snake Eater Simulation #Paz's Diary ##1st Entry ##2nd Entry ##3rd Entry ##4th Entry ##5th Entry ##6th Entry ##7th Entry ##8th Entry ##9th Entry ##10th Entry #The Boss's Final Mission ##EVA's Debriefing #Message from EVA ##Session 1 ##Session 2 ##Session 3 ##Session 4 ##Session 5 ##Session 6 ##Session 7 #Secret File ##The Phone Call Trivia During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, a cassette tape player was used by Gustava Heffner to record the Zanzibar Land National Anthem, which Snake later procured from her locker using her brooch's memory shaped alloy nature. However, it grew distorted from overuse. Behind the Scenes During Peace Walker's development, Sony released a promotional NWD-W202 Walkman that had green camouflage colors. Included with this walkman were pre-recorded music as well as a passcode that allowed a Walkman T-shirt to be released. The Sony Walkman was the only real-life, non-DLC passcode-obtainable item that neither had its name/design/model viewer description changed nor had its briefing file topic removed during localization, most likely due to its major role in the plot. On a related note, it was also one of only three products, thanks to the promotional item's release, whose DLC passcode item was kept in releases outside Japan (the others being the Hori accessory line and the UNIQUO T-shirts). If a soldier plays the Walkman, they'll gain the Earplug ability, which renders them incapable of being stunned by the various monsters' roars. This was a gameplay element carried over from the Monster Hunter series. During battles with the AI weapons, when the player breaches the AI pod to steal its memory boards, the player could also retrieve a cassete tape after pressing a specific action button prompt. Depending on whether the AI weapon battle in question was the story mode version or the Type II/Custom versions in Extra Ops, the tapes retrieved are tapes relating to the Briefing file series "Strangelove's Memories" and "Paz's Diary," respectively, the latter of which also has Miller calling in questioning what a cassette tape is doing inside the AI pod. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Equipment Category:Music